Petals on the water
by Razor blade kissez
Summary: When Kagome goes to Keade for help..a little someone comes by and asks her for her help. What sould she do? When a powerful someone comes after her, the only thing she things of is to go back to her time...SessKag
1. desperations

Petals on the water

* * *

I know I don't need to start another story but I just had to write an Inuyasha story...but ENJOY!!

OOooOO

I felt the intense heat brush my face as I climbed out of the well. I gasped at the sudden change of air and felt my body hit the hard packed ground. I moaned and sat Indian style, holding my left arm.

"damn it..." I whispered. I opened my eyes and smiled slightly. The feudal era was as beautiful as she remember it to be. The lustful tree, and the full valleys. There were no signs of war, or bloodshed that was here the days before. I looked up at the sky and hissed in pain as the sunlight flooded my eyesight.

"Duh Kagome, Sunlight doesn't feel that great in the eyes." I mumbled to myself. I stood up held my arm. 'It shouldn't still hurt, This wound happened about a month ago and has yet to heal.' I had to admit, I was a little scared. I grabbed my yellow book bag and started to walk toward Kaede village. 'Maybe Inuyasha can help it some how...' with that fresh in my mind I walked into Keade's village's gates.

I walked up to Keade's hut and knocked on the door.

"Hello, who ye be?" spoke a voice from inside.

"It's me, Kagome." I said. The door opened and I stepped back an inch.

"Why hello dear, ye come in." she said and walked back with me trailing behind her.

"So Keade, where are Inuyasha and everyone?" I said in a chirped voice. She laughed and shrugged.

"They should be here in a bit." I nodded and winced a little from a shock of pain that shot up my arm. I slowly slid to the floor and held my arm as tight as possible without causing any more pain. Keade looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Are ye okay Kagome?" she asked and sat next to me. I nodded and looked at her.

"It's just my arm." I said and sent her a reassuring smile. I looked at the wall and sighed.

"Well go on dear." she cooed. I looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"when we were fighting Naraku he gave me a pretty nasty wound. But it's my fault I should have listened to Inuyasha and ran." I whispered and lowered my head to look at the floor. Keade shook her head and gave a little giggle.

"My sister Kikyo would have not of listened to Inuyasha either. Ye act a lot alike you too." the mentioning of the dead priestess Kikyo darkened a little part of my heart with depression, and a little hatred. I sighed and laid the back of my head against the wall.

I looked at the fire and thought a moment. 'What if Inuyasha is with Kikyo? What if they forgot about me and left to look for the sacred jewel shards without me?' I leaned against the wood and let a painful moan escape my lips. I stood up and started for the door.

"where are ye going Kagome?" Keade asked. I stopped and looked at my arm.

"I'm going to go find Inuyasha." I looked at her and smiled. "I miss the group, and I can't wait to see Sango and Shippo." I exclaimed. I turned around and started for the Inuyasha forest.

"Kagome wait." I stopped and heard the sad tone in her voice ring in my head. I turned slightly, just enough to see her out of the side of my eye. "Yes Keade?" I said in a monotone.

"Please stay here and get ye arm checked." she said in a motherly voice. I sighed and grabbed my the sacred Jewel fragments. 'Hmmm...Inuyasha, I guess your going to have to wait for a while.' I smiled and turned toward Keade.

"Of course I will. By any chance could you just bandage it up?" I asked. Keada nodded and started walking back toward her hut. I followed and pulled the back pack a little more up on my shoulder before it slipped off. "Why does it have to be so darned heavy?" I mumbled to myself. I walked into the hut and sat down on a cushion.

Keada walked into a room and came back with a bowl of water and some wrap.

"Do ye want to take ye shirt off Kagome?" she said and sat the bowl down on the floor. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and I looked at the door.

"What if someone walks in?" I asked. Embarrassment drowning my voice. Keade shook her head.

"It is well okay Kagome, no one shall come in." she said. I tensed a little but sighed. 'I guess it's okay.' I thought. I pulled off my shirt and let Keade look at my arm. I didn't look at Keade unless she moved my arm wrong. The whole time I kept my eyes glues to the door. 'I'm just waiting for Inuyasha to come in at any second.' I thought.

I looked at Keade when she twisted my arm to the right to far. "Oww...Keade be careful." I whined. She cleared her throat and looked at me.

"I'm am sorry Kagome." she said and went back to my arm. I sighed and heard something fall over outside. I heard a couple of people scream out "demon!" I gasped and heard a bang on the door. It opened and a fatigue Sesshomaru stumbled in. He looked at me and fell to the floor.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked. He looked at me and gave a moan of pain. "Please miko, help me." he said before he went into unconscious.

OOooOO

hehe..I had too...R&R

Z.F (Razorbladekisses)


	2. The only one

chapter 2 The Only One

We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.

All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.

So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one  
Never understood this life.  
And you're right, I don't deserve  
But you know I'm not the only one

This is what I'm going to do for every chapter from now on...I'm going to use some lyrics from a song...But whatever heres another chapter... hoepfully this chapter is good and long enough...I'm very bad at long chapters...

OOooOO

I just stared at the demon lord laying unconscious at my feet. I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my head. 'Did Sesshomaru, the great lord of the west ask me for help?' I looked at Keade who stared at the unconscious demon as well.

She looked at me and gave me a serious face. "Are ye going to help him or not?" I blinked a couple of times and looked back at the great Sesshomaru. 'He's kinda cute up close..' i blushed slightly at my disturbing thought and grabbed my bow to help me up. I stared at his form and sighed.

"i guess I have no choice Keade." I said. I sat down by him and felt my eyes roam over his lean body. His exotic silver hair flowing around his form, and his tail..

I shook my head and looked over at Keade.

"Who could have done this to him? He must have been very powerful to take down Sesshomaru..." I whispered. Keade nodded and rubbed her chin.

"Ye better get out of here before it comes for ye too Kagome." she said. I nodded and grabbed his arm. 'Maybe if I can carry him to the well we will be safe in my own time.' I smiled at my plan and tried to lift him. I tugged and tugged and nothing happened. 'Should have known.' I growled and looked at Keade.

"Hey I could use some help here." I stated. She nodded and walked over to me. I watched her bend over his form and whisper words into his ears. She straightened again and looked at me.

"I put a spell on him so he is easier to carry. But it will ware off very soon. So ye should hurry to the well." I nodded and picked Sesshomaru up, and threw him over my good shoulder. 'Wow this really did work, he's as light as a feather.' I giggled slightly and started out the door.

"Kagome." I heard Keade shout behind me. I stopped and faced her.

"Ye wait and I shall give you a quiver of arrows." she walked into a room and walked out with a quiver of arrows. I gasped at the sight and smiled slightly. She walked over to me and handed them to me.

"now ye be careful. These were mine from when I was younger." she smiled at me and started back toward her hut.

"Goodbye Keade. And thank you." I shouted. I walked into the grove of trees and looked around. 'Maybe I should find Inuyasha and ask him what I should do...' I shook my head and started toward the well. 'No I don't need Inuyasha's help! I can do this myself, Sesshomaru wanted my help not his brother's.'

I walked into the little clearing where the well was and sighed. "Well at least I'm close to it, Sesshomaru's starting to get heavy again." I started humming a tune in the back of my throat, and playing with my arm bandage. I sighed and stopped when something white flashed somewhere out of the side of my eye.

I turned toward it and got in the best fighting position I could manage. I gasped and felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat when a certain form of someone appeared. 'I should have known...'

"Naraku.." I breathed. He nodded and stepped out of the shadows. And an evil laugh cut through the silent air. He pulled back his baboon hood and glared at me with an evil smirk on his face. 'Smirk now, just wait until I smack it straight off your face.' I smirked at the thought.

"Well what a smart little miko you are.." he spat. He moved forward slightly. "I'll have Sesshomaru now little miko...and as a little addition, the jewel shards." I looked into his eyes and saw nothing put hatred and pure greed. 'I won't give up on Sesshomaru that easily..and these are my jewel shards.' I grabbed tighter hold on Sesshomaru's body and glanced over to the well. 'So close.'

'I can do it, just run and jump in.' I looked at Naraku and at a rock lying on the ground, next to my feet. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could manage, aiming for his head. He stepped aside in a swift motion and the rock landed behind his form. During the distraction I started running for the well. 'So close, almost there.' I met the side and smiled in pleasure. I jumped and felt something grab and go into my stomach.

I cried out in pain, as Sesshomaru's body flew to the ground beside the well. And as my body hung just above the well. I bite my tongue in pain as a burning sensation went through my side.

I looked at the blood dripping off of his hand and mine into the well. I moved my hand and saw a piece of silver hair in my palm. I felt a little zing of determination swell through my body. 'Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'll get you into this well, where you'll be safer. Wait why do I even care?' I looked up at Naraku who has a smirk of shear satisfaction on his face.

My head slanted down and I saw what he had done to me. His hand had been dug deep into my stomach. 'I know I'm not going to survive this...' He put me further into the air and smirked. "Silly girl." he spat. He threw me against a tree and started to whip his hand on my shirt that must have fallen out of my bag.

I growled and tried to push myself upward. Without success I fell back onto the ground with a new serge of pain. I placed my hand over the wound and closed my eyes. 'I'm going to die..'

"Running will get you no where." he spoke, venom dripping from every word he said. I opened my eyes and glared at the halfbreed. I saw my bow not to far from me and grabbed it. I took an arrow and notched it.

"Naraku..." I growled. I saw where the shards were and aimed for the spot. "You will die! And I will be the one to end your hopeless life." I shouted. I pushed all my energy into the arrow until it glowed blue.

"Hit the spot!" I shouted and let go of the arrow. It soared throw the air and connected to his chest before he had time to avoid it.

"No!.." he shouted as he started to disintegrate. When he disappeared completely I put my a bow standing up and tried to use it as a can thing. 'At least I might have a chance of getting up.' I thought.

I stood up right and immediately grabbed my side as it started to burn horribly. I dropped onto my knees and lifted my head up to where Sesshomaru's body landed. I gasped and looked around. 'Where is his body?' I started to panic than a warm hand touched my shoulder.

Just at that moment I felt nausea sicken my stomach. I covered my mouth and than set it on my side again. "Inuyasha?" I whispered. I laid my head against his legs and glanced up. "Sesshomaru?" I pushed out. He picked my up and carried me bridal style over to the well.

"Sleep miko." he whispered. I nodded. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to argue with you on that.' I thought and everything went black.

OOooOO

I turned over and moaned. I felt something soggy and sticky around me. I opened my eyes slightly and looked around. It was dark and there were trees everywhere. 'I must not have made it to the well.' I sighed and saw some blood on the grass not to far from where I was laying.

'Where am I? Am I dead or something? If not where is Inuyasha?' I felt something soft. I looked down and grabbed the white shirt I was laying on. 'This is sesshomaru's isn't it?' I heard something stir behind me and I slowly turned toward it.

"Sesshomaru?" I ask in a dry cracked voice. He walked into view and looked at me. I stared at him in awe. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight and his body was so muscular and lean. He walked over to me and knelt next to me.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru to you human." he said in an acid voice. I felt my temper rise and than felt my face get hot as his bare chest came into my view. I looked at his hand and saw my water pack.

"Drink." he said in his normal monotone voice. I snapped out of my little trance, and did as he said. I let the much needed water drip into my mouth. I sighed in content when he took it away from my lips. He sat down beside the tree I was laying underneath and looked at me.

"You are hurt very bad. I managed to heal you a little, but your going to have to recover the rest yourself." I nodded and mentally sighed when he looked forward into the sky. 'Sesshomaru saved me? And healed me?!'

I shivered slightly when a breeze blew by and looked down at myself. I blushed madly as I noticed I was half way naked. 'He took off my SHIRT!' I pulled his shirt up over my chest and looked away.

"You humans are so confusing." he said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I said. He looked at me and his cold normal face locked itself in my mind. I felt myself get even more confused.

He looked back at the sky and was silent for a couple of minutes. "This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself." he said. I sighed and laid down. 'I didn't think you would.'

I turned so I was laying on my good side. I laid a hand on my bandage and stared at the moon. 'That's funny, why is the moon a reddish tint?' I looked up at Sesshomaru and stopped for a moment.

'If Sesshomaru helped me after I hurt Naraku, does that mean he was awake and didn't help me as I almost bled to death?' I felt my eyes turn to slights. I balled my hands into fists and sat up as fast as I could. I whimpered slightly but didn't feel to much pain. I''m to mad to feel pain right now.'

"_Lord _Sesshomaru how long were you awake when I was fighting Naraku?" I demanded. He didn't look at me but I watched as his eyes slowly fell toward the ground. Than he looked at me and a deep frown covered his face.

"This Sesshomaru awoke when he wanted to?" he shouted at my face. I was slightly startled at the sudden outburst and I glared back at him.

"You could have helped me!" I shouted back. He stood up a started toward the forest. I scowled and frowned even deeper.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelled at his back. "for a walk." he said without looking back. He disappeared into the forest without another word. I looked at the tree and grabbed the nearest branch I could find. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I moaned a little and steadied myself.

'Your not getting off that easily.' I limped toward where he disappeared and stopped when I heard a loud 'crack'. I hide behind a tree and tried Myoga's tick he taught me about covering up my scent. I did it and hid behind a nearby tree.

I watched as Sesshomaru punched the living hell out of a tree. He gave a loud growl and walked to the middle of the clearing. 'Did I really make him this mad?' I hoped not. I didn't want to end up like that tree. I continued to watch Sesshomaru pace and yell at himself.

OOooOO

(Sesshomaru's p.v.)

I growled as the demon tried once again to get out. 'No' I kept repeating. 'I taught myself better than this, I've always controlled it better then this.' I walked over to the completely demolished tree and punched it again. "I'm not going to let you take over I will not allow it." I yelled.

I looked at the moon and cursed it with everything in me. 'I had control every other mating year, why does this one have to be so different?' I thought.

'_Maybe you have been holding me in for too long, I need to get out and find a mate, how about that cute little miko?'_ I noticed a little change in my demon voice. Than I nearly killed myself at the thought of mating with that damned human.

I heard something gasp and looked toward a tree. I smelt the air and to no avail smelt nothing. I turned to the little river and knelt down by the side. I splashed my face a couple of times and sighed.

'Nothing is going to settle you is it?' I felt it try to escape again and I gripped the ground with a force that ripped it right out. I threw it into the water and grabbed my head.

'_Just let me out, it will only take a couple of hours.'_ I shook my head and opened my eyes. 'This can't be me...I have so much more control.' I thought and a body raking pain shot up my spine again.

"I'm losing control of it." I said and felt my normal state start to push out. I looked into the water and saw the rims of my eyes turn red. "No!" I shouted and turned toward someone behind me. 'How could I not have heard or smelt her coming?'

Kagome stood about three feet behind me with a scared expression on her face. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered. I stood up and faced her fully. I felt myself slowly losing control. 'Run miko.' I looked at her as she started toward me. I shook my head slightly and took a step back as she touched my cheek.

"Fight it Sesshomaru, Inuyasha did, so can you." she said in a determined voice. I stared at her with a little hint of what? Envy? She a mere human is trying to help me keep my demon inside. I fell to the ground with a pang of pain.

'_It won't hurt if you just let me out...'' _said a voice. But it was not me. I shook my head and howled at the sky. I looked back at Kagome and realization hit me. "Naraku!"

'You bastard, you did something to me! That is not the real me!' I heard Naraku's laughter in the back round and an image of him appeared in my mind.

I growled and ran from Kagome. "Sesshomaru!" I heard her shout behind me. But I ran as fast and far from her as I could. "Naraku you bastard! What are you planning now?" I shouted.

_'Well I thought it was simple enough for you Sesshomaru. You should now that every demon is in it's most weak and vulnerable state when it is mating year.'_ I smirked slightly and slumped against a tree.

"So that is the great and powerful Naraku's way of defeating me. Get me in my weakest state and kill me. How pathetic are you naraku?" I said. I slid down the tree slightly when another pain shot through me.

'_You dare insult me mutt?' _Naraku shouted. I smiled and nodded. So much hatred building inside of me that I need to kill something.

OOooOO

(Normal p.v)

I stopped and leaned against a tree in pure exhaustion. "Wow he can go far." I wheezed. 'And it doesn't help that I'm more wounded than a mouse in a trap house.' I looked behind a tree and saw Sesshomaru holding his head. I stepped out of the shadows and ran over to his side.

"Sesshomaru!" I said. He looked at me and I fell back.I winced as I landed on my bad arm. I stood back up and grabbed my arm.

"RUN!" he shouted. I set my chin in determination and walked back over to him. "Come on quickly bring me to the well in the Inuyasha forest." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy but nodded. I climbed on his back and held on tightly as he jumped toward the well.

I noticed him wince and sometimes howl out in pain. 'Sesshomaru...you must be going through so much pain. I really want to do something to help you, since you were nice enough to help me.' When we landed next to the well I got off and grabbed his arm.

He swiped at me and tried to pull away. But I kept a tight hold onto him. I pulled him toward the well and grabbed onto him tightly as I got to the edge. I jumped over the side with a struggling Inu daiyoukai at my side.

I felt the impact of the earth hit my back as I landed back in my own time with Sesshomaru's head laying on my chest. I squeaked and pushed him off. He moaned and sat up. His eyes returning to their normal gold. He rubbed his head and looked at me.

"Don't flatter yourself miko." he said and stood up. I did the same as he did and stared at the latter. 'Great how the heck am I going to climb...' I gasped as I felt an arm grab my waist and lift me out of the well. Sesshomaru put me on my feet as we landed. He pulled his arm back, and I felt a blush push at my cheeks again.

'Oh no, I'm not blushing am I?' I looked down and felt my face. 'Oh no I am!' Sesshomaru stared at me as my little episode occurred. I looked at him and felt my face get hotter. I looked away and started walking toward my the door. I grabbed it and opened it.

"Thank you...Kagaome." I looked back at Sesshomaru and gave him a sweet smile. 'wow he said my name!' I walked out of the well house and started toward my house. 'Wow this has be the most painful and confusing day of my life.'

OOooOO

SO what did u think? Did it suck...Like i said I can't write long stories because they turn out horrible...well anyways R&R

Z.F (Razorbladekisses)


	3. School?

ATTENTION MUST READ!!

Okay in this story Sesshomaru can put away his tail thingy he carries around on his shoulder. And he has his arm that Inuyasha had cut off. Okay just to clear things up with everyone..

* * *

Petals on the water

chapter three

* * *

I waited for Sesshomaru to walk into the house before I closed the door behind him. He stopped and looked around the house. Smelling the unfamiliar scent in the air. 'So how exactly did Sesshomaru get through the well?' I bit my lip and pondered on it while I started toward the living room.

"Sesshomaru you can sleep on the couch...it's the best thing we have for now." I whispered toward the unemotional demon. I looked back and caught golden eyes staring at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and blushed slightly..again.

'GA! What is up with me? I'm blushing like crazy around him.' I smiled at his accusing stare and pointed toward the couch.

"If you need anything I guess I'll be right upstairs." i watched him walk over to the couch and sit down. I sighed and started toward the upstairs.

"Water." I stopped at the sound and looked toward it's maker. Sesshomaru looked at me and I blinked.

"umm...water, sure hold up." I said and darted toward the kitchen.

I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and set it on the counter. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of ice cubes from the freezer. I glanced toward the living room and smirked as Sesshomaru poked Buyo. He stared at it in disgust as the fat bubbled in and back out. I snickered slightly and filled his cup up with water. As I watched Sesshomaru play with Buyo, I thought of Inuyasha and how worried he must be over me.

I smiled at the thought of him be worried over me and walked out of the kitchen with the water in my hand. I walked up to Sesshomaru and set the water on a table stand by the couch. Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge me as he poked Buyo's fat. I giggled as he stretched and fell off of the couch.

Sesshomaru watched the cat and looked at me. "what is this fat creature?" he asked. I laughed softly and bent down to scratch the back of the cat's head.

"His name is Buyo and he is a spoiled house cat." I explained to him. His nose twitched slightly at the word 'cat' and he grabbed the glass of water.

He examined it and slowly took a sip of the cool liquid. He gave a slight moan of relief and set it back down. He laid on his back and turned his back to me. I blinked at his back and stood up.

"Good night Sesshomaru." I said and made my way up stairs.

--------

'Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep.' My eyes shot open as an annoying high pitched noise blared through my room. I moaned and punched the alarm clock on my night stand. I buried my head in my pillow than propped it up to stair at my wall.

'Was it all a dream? Me going back to the feudal era and helping Sesshomaru?' I moaned and rolled out of my bed. I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed my uniform and took off my pajama's. I slipped the outfit on and looked at myself in the mirror.

I smiled at myself and brushed my hair. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I started brushing my teeth when I heard a scream from downstairs. I put the toothbrush down and whipped off my mouth.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I had heard the scream. My mom stood on a chair while swinging a broom around in the air. I looked around and tried to find what had upset her.

"Mom whats wrong?" I asked. She pointed at the stove and made a soft squeal.

"Mouse!" she said. I laughed and rubbed my head. 'It's too early for this.' I thought. Sesshomaru walked up beside me and crossed his arms. I looked at him and blushed slightly.

"Umm...Sesshomaru by any chance could you get a mouse for us?" I said trying my hardest not to look at him. He walked past me and up to the stove.

He pointed his claws at something I couldn't see and lit them green. He slapped something and it fell to the floor dead. The green in his fingers disappeared and he picked up the dead rodent.

"You may stop your screams now woman." he said to my mom as he set the mouse down on the table.

She stared at it and he walked back over to me.

"When can we get back to the miko's village?" he asked me, of course not looking at me but straight ahead. I sighed and shrugged.

"Well..I have school today and tomorrow is an exam." I stopped to think of what day it was and if I had anything else important to worry about. "We will probably be leaving Friday." he looked at me and I saw confusion cross his face.

"Umm...I mean three days from now." He nodded and started towards the living room again.

"You know you're coming with me don't you?" I said. he stopped and fully faced me.

"To school?"

-----

I smiled as Sesshomaru stared at himself in the mirror. Pulling the clothes wherever he thought they were a little to tight. He was wearing my father's old clothes that we had found in the back of mom's closet. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and some black faded jeans. 'He doesn't look bad at all, he actually looks...dare I say it HOTT!'

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru but this is all I have to give you. You will have to just deal with it and wear them for today." he shot me a death glare and looked back at the mirror.

I stared at his tail as it swayed back and forth with his movements. 'Now we HAVE to get rid of that somehow.'

"Umm...Sesshomaru by any chance could you get rid of the fluffy thing? It just wont work around here." he looked at me and nodded. It disappeared and he sat down. He grabbed the shoe and started putting his feet into it. He stared at the strings and looked at me for help.

I could tell this was hurting his ego a lot. I sat down by his feet and started tying his shoes. I glanced at the clock on the table and it read 7:06. I sighed and smiled slightly.

'Great that means we still have an hour to get to school. I stood up when his shoes were tied.

"Well we should get going now. Remember what I said don't lose your temper and if people ask you about stuff or about your markings tell them a nice little lie. And nothing about the feudal era." He nodded and I handed him a coat.

He put it on and waited for me to leave. I opened the door with a sigh and let Sesshomaru go in front of me. "Good bye mom see you after school." I yelled into the house. I closed the door and jogged to catch up to Sesshomaru.

"So what exactly do you do in school?" he asked. I laughed but covered my mouth before it came out. 'He doesn't really have school there so don't get on his bad side Kagome.' I smiled toward him and explained what schools here do.

He nodded and before I knew it we were at the school. I watched Sesshomaru's hair twirl and dance in the morning's air. 'Oh no his hair!' I gasped and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

"Hold on Sesshomaru." I said. He stared at my hand and ripped his arm away.

I grabbed a pony off my arm and walked behind Sesshomaru. I grabbed his hair and pulled it up in a pony tail. 'There at least it'll pull away some attention.' I thought. he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his face, Anger in his eyes. I gasped in shock of the sudden pull and started at him.

"Don't touch my hair miko." he spat and let go of my arm. He started walking toward the school and I stood there speechless. I closed my mouth for I found out it was hanging open. I found Sesshomaru walking into the school so I ran towards the doors.

'This is going to be one long day.' I thought. "Sesshomaru wait please." I shouted over the crowd of people. He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him.

"Kagome?" Someone said I looked behind me and gave a horrified smile. 'Oh no!'


End file.
